A Third Time, With Feeling
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Slash. Crack pairing. XanderSweet El demonio danzarín de Once More With Feeling. Sweet decide que, después de todo, Xander sería una buena reina...


N/A: Por si a alguien le da por medir los versos de la canción, Xander, Anya, Buffy, Tara y Willow son palabras bisilabas llanas y Giles y Dawn son monosílabas.

- No sabía que ocurriría esto. Pensé que sólo habría canciones y bailes.- aseguró Xander. El chico tragó saliva al ver el reproche en los ojos de los demás y miró a Anya en busca de apoyo- Quería asegurarme de que... de que lo nuestro funcionaría. De que tendríamos un final feliz.

Si Xander había pensado que al decir esto una una sonrisa reafirmante iba a aparecer en el rostro de su prometida, estaba equivocado. Esta sólo le estaba mirando como si no comprendiera bien su planteamiento. La idea de invocar un demonio capaz de sacar al exterior los sentimientos de todos para saber lo que Anya sentía se estaba volviendo más y más estúpida por momentos a los ojos de Xander.

Mientras trataba de buscar otro argumento, una idea aterradora asaltó la mente de Xander. El demonio había dicho que tenía que hacer de Dawn su reina porque ella lo había invocado, pero ahora que el demonio sabía que había sido él quien lo había invocado...

- ¿Significa esto que... tengo que ser tu reina?- Pregunto, temeroso de que la respuesta fuera sí.  
- En pocas palabras: Sí- Contestó Sweet con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro escarlata.  
- Pero, pero, pero... -Tartamudeó Xander.- ¡Yo soy un hombre!¡No puedo ser tu reina!... ¿No?- Preguntó el muchacho.  
- Bueno, quizá no su reina, pero si su... - Giles se interrumpió como si no estuviera seguro de cual era la palabra adecuada para definirlo-... consorte.  
- Pero, pero, pero... - Repitió Xander.- ¡No puede ser!  
- De hecho, es más corriente de lo que imaginarías- Replicó Anya, el tono normalmente alegre con el que solía hablar lleno ahora de sorpresa.  
- Sí habéis terminado de hablar con mi consorte... - Xander sintió un escalofrío al ver al demonio acercarse a él y tomarlo por el brazo- Es hora de que vuelva a mi reino. Los preparativos para la boda ya están listos.  
- ¡No!- Gimió Xander, ciego de pánico, forcejeando con Sweet en un intento de obligar a este a soltarle el brazo- ¡No!¡No dejéis que me lleve!  
- ¿N-no hay ningún modo de evitarlo? Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, hacer un trato- Sugirió Giles.  
- No lo creo. A la chica estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por la Cazadora, pero a ti... - Sweet acarició la mejilla de Xander, sus garras rozando peligrosamente su piel- No, definitivamente a ti no. Eres demasiado hermoso para permitir que te desperdicies- La lujuria en los ojos del demonio no fue algo que pasara desapercibido para Xander.

El miedo atenazó cada uno de sus músculos. Una melodía creada por un piano llenó la habitación.

-Pero¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Empezó a cantar Xander-  
Yo no me quiero ir de aquí  
Amigos y trabajo aquí tengo- Sweet sólo sonreía como si nada de lo que el muchacho decía le importase. Desesperado, Xander señaló a Anya-  
¡Y mi prometida está allí!

Ante estas últimas palabras, una versión más rápida y furiosa de la canción de Sweet empezó a escucharse. El demonio comenzó a cantar.

- ¿Prometida?¿Quien pretende  
de mi lado apartarte?  
¡Que de un paso adelante!- El demonio dio una vuelta y miró desafiante a los Scoobies-  
La haré arder al instante!

Anya hizo un gesto tranquilizador al demonio. Una melodía distinta a las otras dos apareció. Sus notas tenían un tono artificial, como si de un teclado se tratase. Anya comenzó a cantar apresuradamente:

- No hay necesidad  
de encenderse, de veras.  
Una vez fui demonia  
y gracias a eso  
las normas yo conozco:  
Sé que quien invoca  
ha de pagar el precio  
de contigo casarse.  
Así que aunque me duele  
Lo vuestro he de aceptar- Anya abrazó a Xander y lo besó en la mejilla-  
¡Adiós, Xander!¡Cuídate y  
que seas muy feliz!

La melodía de piano que había sonado cuando Xander cantó regresó con más fuerza, ahora acompañada por varias guitarras eléctricas tocadas con desgarrante desesperación.

- ¡Anya, Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Tara!  
¡Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme!- El grupo se miró entre sí. Ninguno de los Scoobies parecía dispuesto a hacer nada para salvarlo-  
¡Pero no os quedéis sin hacer nada!  
¡A su merced no podéis dejarme!

Las guitarras eléctricas fueron reemplazadas por otro instrumento de cuerda que Xander no supo reconocer y una canción de ritmo apresurado empezó a sonar.

- Entiéndelo, Xander, pero es que es o tú o Dawn - Se disculpó Buffy.  
- La invocación es clara, no podemos hacer nada - Explicó Giles.  
- ¡Si no le hacemos caso, más gente morirá! - Exclamó preocupada Willow.  
- Tengo sólo quince años¡no me quiero casar! - Se defendió Dawn.  
- N-no se me ocurre como t-te podemos ayudar - Tartamudeó Tara.

Los cinco empezaron a cantar a la vez. Tanto sus voces como la música se fueron haciendo progresivamente más fuertes:

- Lo sentimos, mas con esto  
Ayudarte no podemos  
Así que suerte te deseamos:  
Adiós, Xander, Adiós  
Adiós, Xander, Adiós  
Adiós, Xander, Adiós  
¡Adiós, Xander, Adiós!

Hubo una pequeña explosión de luz frente a ellos y la canción terminó. El silencio reinó en la sala por unos segundo. Xander miró a sus amigos con ojos llorosos. No podía creerlo¡Le habían dado la espalda!¡Lo habían abandonado!¿Tan poco les importaba?¿Es que acaso no significaron nada todas las veces que se había arriesgado por ellos? En su sufrimiento casi no escuchó a Sweet entonar una nueva canción:

- Me habéis entretenido.  
Chicos, me lo habéis puesto difícil.  
Aunque sólo para mí  
Las cosas han terminado bien.  
Ahora que los secretos  
Que ocultabais se han descubierto  
Decios que sois felices  
Una vez más, con sentimiento.- Sweet abrazó a Xander contra su pecho. Este hizo un último intento por liberarse, pero entonces el mundo empezó a disolverse a su alrededor y tuvo que agarrarse a la única cosa sólida por los alrededores, que resultó ser el demonio-  
Ahora me voy corriendo  
¡Os veré a todos... en el infierno!  
¿CONTINUARA...?  



End file.
